Cheriour Sekai
by itsmejongin
Summary: Güç kimde Jongin?


Özel eşyalarım, yatak odamın zeminine saçılmıştı. Geç kalacağım. "Baek!" diye bağırdım telaş içinde. Hangi cehennemdeydiler? Merdivenlerden hızla indim. "Baek!"

Baek'i merdivenin son basamağında gördüğüm anda, tahta bir kaşık seramik bir kâseye çarptığında çıkan sese yakın bir ses duydum. Son zamanlarda çok sık görmeye alıştığım yorgun ifadeyle bana bakıyordu.

"Anahtarlar! Arabamın anahtarlarını gördün mü?" diye sordum.

"Aynanın altındaki masanın üzerindeler. Dün gece bıraktığın yerde." Gözlerini devirdi ve kek harcını alıp mutfağa döndü.

Masanın üzerindekileri sağa sola fırlatıp anahtarlarımı buldum. "Yine aralara gizlenmişsiniz," diye kendi kendime söylendim.Cüzdanımı ve dizüstü bilgisayarımı alarak merdivenlere doğru yöneldim. Çeşitli karışımlarla yaptığı keklerinden kaşıklayacaktım.

"Odana çeki düzen vermen gerek Jongin, ortalık pislik içinde," diye şikâyet etti.

Evet, kişisel organizasyon yeteneklerim oldukça iyidir aslında özellikle Rococo Union'da dekoratör olarak çalışmaya başladığımdan beri. Gün boyunca her şeyi organize etmekle meşgul oluyordum. Telefonuümu masanın üzerinden aldım, parmağımı Baek'in yaptığı kek karışımına daldırdım ve "Her işte mükemmel olamam," dedim gülümseyerek.

"Çek elini!" diyerek kaşığıyla elime vurdu. "Bu arada arabana neden ihtiyacın var ki?" diye sordu.

"Surrey Hills'te, kasaba malikânesinde bir randevum var."

Cüzdanımı cebime koydum, spor ayakkabılarımı giydim ve boy aynasının karşısına geçtim.

"Bu aralar şehirde fazla takılıyorsun galiba," dedi beni seyrederken.

Pembe saçlarımı ellerimle karıştırarak havalandırdım. Kahverengi gözlerim yorgun görünüyordu ve her zamanki ışıltısını kaybetmişti. Şaşılacak bir şey yoktu; yanan bir mum elbet sönecek ve ışıltısını kaybedecekti. Bundan daha doğal bir şey olamaz. Baek'in yanına bir ay önce, Kris ile ayrıldığımda taşınmıştım. Üniversite öğrencileri gibi yaşıyorduk. Karaciğerim yorgunluktan ölmek üzereydi.

"Maalesef öyle. Şehir merkezi dışında kalan tüm bölgeler Luhan'a bağlı. Bu çıkmaza nasıl girdiğimi bilmiyorum ."

"Biraz zor bir süreç olacak, biliyorum. Seni seviyorum!"

"Ben de. Sonra görüşürüz," dedi ve güldü Baek, gözünü işinden ayırmadan.

Geç kalmama rağmen Mini Cooper'ımı Bruton Caddesi üzerindeki ofisime her zamanki rahatlığımla sürüyordum. Arabayı park edecek yer ararken en az bir on dakika daha kaybedeceğimi fark ettim ama umursamadım.

Ofise girdim, saate baktım, dokuza yirmi vardı. Tamam, yalnızca on dakika gecikmiştim, sandığım kadar kötü değil. Kyungsoo ve Luhan'ın boş masalarının önünden geçtim ve Taemin'in odasına şöyle bir bakarak, kendi masama doğru yürümeye devam ettim. Koltuğuma oturdum, dizüstü bilgisayarımı çantadan çıkartırken benim için bırakılan paketi fark ettim.

"Günaydın." Luhan'ın sesini duydum. İçeri girdi ve masama oturdu. "O gelen paket de neyin nesi?"

"Günaydın, Miller'lardan yeni kumaşlar. İlgini çeker mi?" diye sordum paketten çıkardığım lüks kumaşlara dokunurken.

"Harika," dedi. "Min Seok'un bunlara takılmasına izin verme. Bir ton para verip evdeki mobilyaları daha yeni değiştirdik."

"Peki, öyle olsun," dedim gülümseyerek. "Herkes nerede?"

"Taemin'in boş günü ve Kyungsoo'nun, Lee çifti ile başı dertte. Bugün sadece sen, ben ve Yixing olacağız," dedi. Sonra da tarağını ceketinin iç cebinden çıkardı ve karışık saçlarını taradı.

"Öğlen Manor'da bir randevum var," diye hatırlattım, unutmuş olamazdı. "Bu işi benim almamı istediği ne emin misin Lu?"

Rococo Union'da dört yıldır çalışıyordum ve işe alınma sebebim şirketi yenilikçi fikirlere açmaktı. Lüks daireler Londra'da mantar gibi bitiyordu ve açıkçası Luhan ve Kyungsoo'nun geleneksel tasarımları çok fazla ilgi görmüyordu. Tam da beklendiği gibi oldu ve benim gelişim işleri hızlandırdı. Hatta o kadar hızlandırdı ki kısa süre sonra bana yardımcı olması için Taemin işe alındı.

"Seni istediler çiçeğim." Masamda oturmaya devam ediyordu ve pozisyonunu değiştirince masa gıcırdamaya başladı. Luhan kabul etmiyordu ama ya kilo vermeliydi ya da masama oturmaktan vazgeçmeliydi. Masa daha fazla dayanamayacaktı.

Demek beni istemişler. Neden ki? Portföyümde geleneksel hiçbir tasarım yok. Boşu boşuna oraya gideceğimi düşünmekten kendimi alıkoyamıyordum. O müşteriye kesinlikle Luhan ya da Kyungsoo gitmeliydi.

"Lusso tanıtımı," dedi Luhan tarağını cebine geri koyarken. "Firma çatı katındaki açılış partisi için kesenin ağzını gerçekten açtı. Harika bir iş çıkardın Jongin."

"Teşekkür ederim."

Lusso projesindeki çalışmamla gurur duyuyordum. Kısa kariyerimdeki en büyük haşarımdı. Londra'nın en zengin semtinde, en ucuzu üç milyon sterlin, çatı katı on milyon sterline satılan dairelerle, tam anlamıyla en yüksek tabakaya hitap ediyordu. Dizaynımın adı İtalyan Lüksü'ydü ve daireler de tam olarak isimden anlaşıldığı gibiydi. Tüm malzemeyi, mobilyayı her şeyi İtalya'dan getirtmiştim, hatta taşıma işiyle de bizzat ilgilenmekten zevk almıştım. Önümüzdeki cuma açılış partisi veriliyordu ama altı daireyi ve teras katını çoktan satmışlardı. Yani parti daha çok gösteriş içindi.

"Cuma gününe başka hiçbir iş planlamadım, temizlikçiler işlerini bitirdikten sonra çatı katında son kontrollerimi yapacağım," dedim.

"Aferin sana. Taemin'e saat beşte orada olmasını söyledim. Bu onun ilk lansmanı, ona dikkat etmelisin. Ben de saat yedide Kyungsoo ile birlikte geleceğim."

"Tamam."

Luhan arkasını dönüp odasına doğru yürümeye başladı. E-postamı açtım, silinecekleri atladım ve cevap verilmesi gerekenleri okumaya başladım.

Saat on birde dizüstü bilgisayarımı topladım ve Luhan'ın odasının kapısından kafamı içeriye uzattım. Bilgisayarında bir işe dalmıştı.

"Ben çıkıyorum," dedim, fakat o sadece elini sallayarak onaylamakla yetindi. Çıkarken Yixing'in fotokopi makinesiyle başının dertte olduğunu gördüm. "Görüşürüz Xing."

"Hoşça kal Jong," diye cevapladı ama bunu söylerken yüzüme bakamayacak kadar meşguldü. Bu çocuk tam bir felaketti.

Dışarı çıkıp arabama doğru yürüdüm. Cuma öğlen saati trafiği kâbus gibiydi ama şehir merkezinden uzaklaştıkça yollar açıldı. Arabanın üstünü açtım, radyoda da Adele çalıyordu. Şehir dışında sakin bir araba gezintisi, yoğun bir haftayı bitirmenin en güzel yolu olmalı diye düşündüm.

Ana yoldan çıkıp yan yola girdim ve kendimi bugüne kadar gördüğüm en büyük bahçe kapısının önünde buldum. Sütunlarla desteklenmiş altın bir levhada MANOR yazıyordu.

Vay canına! Gözlüklerimi çıkartıp kapının arkasında, kilometrelerce uzanıyormuş gibi görünen ağaçlıklı yola baktım. Yolun sonundaki köşkte ağzında purosuyla beni bekleyen malikânenin sıkıcı lordunun görüntüsü beliri verdi zihnimde. Arabadan inip dâhili telefonun nerede olduğunu aramaya başladım.

"Tam arkanda." Nereden geldiğini anlamadığım ses yüzünden o kadar irkildim ki neredeyse havaya zıplayacaktım.

Etrafa bakındım. "Merhaba?" "Buraya."

Döndüm ve dâhili telefonu sonunda gördüm. Telefonu kaldırdım. Tuşa basarak kendimi tanıttım. "Kim Jongin."

"Biliyorum."

Etrafıma baktım ve kapıda bir kamera olduğunu farkettim.

"Pekâlâ, içeri girmeme izin verecek misiniz?" diye sordum .

Kapılar açılmaya başladı. Hızlıca yürüyüp arabama bindim ve bu randevuya duyduğum isteksizliğin giriş kapısı tecrübesiyle daha da arttığını fark ettim. Gösterişli şehir dışı ve gösterişli malikâneleri ilgi alanlarım arasında değildi ve olmasını da istemiyordum.

Kapılar tamamen açıldığında arabayı içeri doğru sürdüm, yaklaşık iki kilometre sonra yuvarlak şekilli bahçeye ulaştım. Güneş gözlüklerimi çıkarttım ve devasa eve bakakaldım, muhteşemdi.

Siyah, iyi cilalandığı her halinden belli kapıların yanında dört tane ihtişamlı pencere vardı. Malikânenin yapıtaşı olan dev kireçtaşı blokları, önlerindeki defne ağaçlarıyla ve bahçenin ortasındaki ışıklandırılmış süs havuzuyla dokuyu tamamlıyordu. Gerçekten etkileyi ciydi.

Motoru durdurdum , arabadan indim, öylece dikilip bu harika yapıya baktım ve bunun gerçek olamayacak kadar güzel olduğunu düşündüm . Burası çok iyi durumdaydı.

Çimenler yeşilden de yeşildi. Ev sanki her gün bakımdan geçiyormuşçasına yepyeniydi ve çakıl yollar bile normalden farklıydı. Dışarısı böyle ise iç kısmın nasıl bir çalışmaya gerek duyduğunu hayal dahi edemiyordum. Düzinelerce sıralanmış cumbalı pencereleri ve onların iç kısmında asılı olan lüks perdeleri görebiliyordum. Doğru yerde olup olmadığımı kontrol etmek için Luhan'ı aramayı düşündüm ama kapıda MANOR yazıyordu ayrıca dâhili telefondaki ses de beni bekliyor gibiydi.

Ne yapacağımı düşünürken kapılar açıldı ve bugüne kadar gördüğüm en cüsseli adam karşımda belirdi. O kadar ki basamakların tepesinde göründüğünde, ürküp arkaya doğru bir adım atmıştım. Siyah bir takım elbise giymişti. Muhtemelen ona özel dikilmişti çünkü böyle bir bedenin seri üretimden çıkması mümkün değildi. Takım elbisesinin içinde siyah bir gömlek ve siyah bir kravat vardı. Ten rengi siyahi idi. Tıraşlı kafası güneş gibi parıldıyordu. Gözlerinin etrafını tamamıyla kapatan gözlükleri yüzünden gözlerini görmek mümkün değildi. Eğer zihnimde bu kapıda karşılaşacağım kişiyi tasarlasaydım bu adam kesinlikle o olmazdı. Herif dağ gibiydi ve her yanından korumayım diye bağırıyordu resmen. Aniden bir mafyanın kontrol merkezine gelip gelmediğimden şüphelendim ve zihnimi toparlamam gerektiğini fark ettim.

"Bay Kim?" diye tok bir sesle seslendi.

Varlığı beni ürkütmüştü. Endişeli bir şekilde elimde merhaba işareti yaparak selam verdim. "Merhaba."

Başıyla malikânenin arka kısmına uzanan yolu göste rirken, "Bu taraftan," diye gür sesiyle seslendi.

Her şeyi bırakıp kaçmayı düşündüm ama gözü pek ve tehlikeli yönüm bu kapıların arkasında neler olup bittiğini delicesine merak ediyordu. Arabamın kapısını kapatıp merdivenleri çıkmaya başladım ve sonunda o büyük kapıdan içeri girdim. Muazzam büyüklükteki alana gözümü diktim. Eski tip dönerek yukarı uzanan merdiveni görür görmez çok etkilendim.

Dekor zengin, ihtişamlı ve göz korkutucu görünüyordu. Koyu mavi, boz kahverengi ve altın sarısını andıran renkler, çok kaliteli ve pahalı parke döşemeleri bu malikânenin abartılı bir dekorasyona sahip olduğunu gösteriyordu. Buranın benim tasarım stilimi yansıtmadığını söyleyebilirdim ama etrafa baktıkça neden bir iç tasarımcının burada olduğunu anlayabiliyordum, içerisi gitgide karmaşık bir hal alıyordu. Luhan da adamların beni özellikle istediğini söylemişti. Tüm dekor daha dün yapılmış kadar yeni ve diri gözüküyordu ama onların istedikleri burayı modern bir görünüme kavuşturmaktı sanırım. Yoksa burada ne işim vardı?

Koca adam biraz hızlanıp kendisini takip etmemi istedi. Spor ayakkabılarımın parke zemin üzerinde çıkardığı ses, malikânenin duvarlarında inliyordu.

Bir uğuldama duydum ve sağıma baktım. Farklı masalarda oturmuş pek çok insandan geliyordu bu sesler. Yemek yiyor, içki içiyor ve laflıyorlardı. Garsonlar yemek ve içki servisi yapıyorlardı. Başta anlam veremedim fakat sonradan buranın sosyetik bir otel olduğunu anladım.

İşte şimdi tüm bunlar anlamlı geliyordu. Önümden yürüyen, beni nereye götürdüğü belli olmayan adama bir şeyler söylemek istiyordum fakat onu takip edip etmediğimi kontrol etmek için bile arkasına bakmıyordu. Tabii çok da bakmasına gerek yoktu, spor ayakkabılarımın sesi sayesinde arkasından geldiğimi anlayabiliyordu. Beni karşıladığından beri çok fazla konuşmamıştı. Bir şey söylersem cevap vereceğinden de pek emin değildim.

Bana, yaz odasının girişine kadar uzanan yolu gösterirken iki kapalı kapıyı geride bıraktık. Yaz odası kocaman, boş alanı pervasızca harcanmış, büyük kanepelerle kendi içerisinde bölmelere ayrılmıştı. Onların ortalarında da sehpalar bulunuyordu. Zeminden tavana kadar uzanan dev kapılar büyük bahçeye açılıyordu. Gerçekten oldukça büyüleyiciydi. Yüzme havuzunun yanında ki cam yapıyı gördüğümde gerçekten nefesim kesildi, inanılmazdı. Burada bir gece geçirmenin maliyetini merak eder olmuştum ama tahmin bile edemiyordum. En az beş yıldızlı bir otel olmalıydı, hatta belki daha da fazlası.

Yaz odasını geçtik. Koridorda, koca adam beni duraklatana kadar yürümeye devam ettik. Dışı ağaç panelli bir kapının önünde durdu. "Bay Oh'un ofisi," dedi, bu koca heriften beklenmeyecek kadar nazik bir şekilde kapıyı çalarak.

"Yönetici mi?" diye sordum.

"Sahibi," diye cevapladı, kapıyı açıp içeri doğru bir adım attı.

"Lütfen içeri gelin."

Eşikte bir an duraksadım, koca adamın önümden odaya girişim seyrettim. Sonra da hızla giriverdim Bay Oh'un lüks odasına.

Başlama tarihini yazar mısınız buraya?


End file.
